ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokesquad: The Movie
3 stories that are descended in our heroes. Ash: The Lion King Tricked into thinking he killed his father, a guilt ridden lion flees into exile and abandons his identity as the future King. Characters *Veronica Taylor (child) and Matthew Broderick as Ash Ketchum, in the end Marries Misty, and Simba's essence that was inside Ash apologizes for taking control of his destiney! *Jeff Bridges as Alan Ketchum *Jeremy Irons as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke the Terminator, the main antagonist, who userps the throne *Tara Sands (child) and Moira Kelly as Deborah Kex/ Crimson Cat, Ash's best friend. *Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella as Prof. Ian Struss and Dr. Kevin Gordon, Ash's meerkat and warthog friends. *Robert Guillaume as The Wise One, a wise old mandrill who serves as shaman of the Pride Lands and presents newborn cubs of the King and Queen to the animals of the Pride Lands. *Rowan Atkinson as Lord Rottington, a hornbill who serves as the king's majordomo (or "majordodo", as he refers to himself in the film). *Jennifer Hale as Sam Simpson-Ketchum, Alan's queen, Simba's mother and the leader of the lioness hunting party. *Tara Strong, Cheech Marin and Jim Cummings as Kitten, Bane and Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, the three members of the hyena trio who serve Slade. *Zoe Leader as Eva Kex, Moira's mother, who is shown briefly talking to Ash's mother, Sam. Misty: The Little Mermaid A mermaid princess makes a faustian bargain with an unscrupulous seahag in order to meet a human prince on land. Characters *Jodi Benson as Misty/ Starfire, marries Ash after realizing Kyreum was using the essence of Ariel to make her forget about Ash, and Ariel apologizes to Misty! *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Adrian Cross/ Kyreum/ Drake Cline/ Sorron, the Real main antagonist!, and was punnished by The Dragonlords for tampering with the Great Rift, and Deborah Kex pushe's him into the rift! *Pat Carrol as Granny Goodness, the main antagonist *Samuel E. Wright as S.E.B.A.S.T.I.A.N. *Jason Marin as Eric Spellbinder *Rene Auberjonis as Arnim Zola *Corey Burton as My'Andar *Mark Hamill as Lord Quartzon *Brian George as Carapace and Shell *Edie McClurg as Wendy Gertrude Beast Boy and the Genie Garfield Logan, a street urchin, accidentally meets Princess Ava Ayala, who is in the city undercover. They love each other, but she can only marry a prince. Characters *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy, A poor but kind-hearted Agrabah thief. *Robin Williams as Brock, A comedic genie, with nigh omnipotent power that can only be exercised when his master wishes it. *Jonathan Freeman as Kang the Conqueror, the main antagonist, The power-hungry Grand Vizier of Agrabah. *Caitlyn Taylor Love as Ava Ayala, The princess of Agrabah, who is tired of life in the royal palace. *Frank Welker as Copper Kidd, Beast Boy's kleptomaniac pet monkey with a high-pitched voice. *Gilbert Gottfried as Mojo, Kang's sarcastic, foul-mouthed pet parrot sidekick. *David McCollum as Saba Ayala, The pompous but kind ruler of Agrabah, who desperately tries to find a suitor for his daughter Ava. *Jim Cummings as Razoul, The Captain of the Guard. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Walt Disney Films